The Seven Crystals
by TheLightningKing
Summary: Seven mystical crystals, seven chosen ones, all to fight on the end of the world...chap 3 redone...
1. Chapter 1

Tell me what you think...

* * *

Long before the humans walked the earth, and even longer before the dinosaurs walked the earth, in a time when the earth was still young and developing, seven jewels fell from the sky, jewels that we're utterly clear. They fell from the sky like meteors falling from the sky, leaving streaks of fiery red and gold painted in the sky. As they fell from the sky, they split and scattered from each other.

As the jewels collided with things in the atmosphere and things on the ground they took the element that they touched.

A jewel fell and smashed into the side of a mountain piercing into the very bedrock, allowing the jewel to glow a brownish color as it absorbed the elemental power of the Earth.

Another fell into the ocean with a splash and sunk down into the silt, all the while glowing a bright blue as it absorbed the elemental power of Water.

One fell through the think band of mighty storm clouds and was buffeted with Hurricane-force winds, allowing the gem to glow a gray that matched the color of the storm clouds as it absorbed the power of the element Air.

Another jewel fell from the sky, at the same time as a bolt of pure electricity raced from the heavens and collided with the jewel in mid air, leaving the jewel to glow a sizzling yellow as it absorbed the power of the heavens, the elements of Thunder and Lightning

Another gem fell into the mouth of a fiery volcano and glowed an angry red and orange and absorbed the fiery strength of the element Fire as it sank into the depths of the earth protected by the heat of the lava itself

The other jewel fell from the sky, but instead of hitting anything, it fell into a deep, dark hole, the jewel absorbed the very darkness itself and glowed a black interspaced with blooming tendrils of white that sank back beneath the deep black that made up the color of the crystal.

Lastly the final gem still falling smashed into the side of an animal that was just beginning to venture out of it's hole in the ground, as it pierced the animal the blood washed over the jewel, infusing it with the very heartbeat of humanity, the jewel glowed purple as it absorbed the animal's very DNA, and of the nature of the Beast.

Thus the gems of power fell to the earth, and we're lost forever

Until now.

**PRESENT DAY**

The five teens that we're called the Teen titans….we're bored.

Beast boy had already beaten all of his games, and was just flying in circles enjoying the way that the wind flowed through his feathers, and was contemplating consequences, Cyborg was sitting in his garage, having already fixed, tuned, and painted the T-car and the T-plane, and was thinking of breaking something on purpose just to have something to do.

Starfire lied on her bed, clothing everywhere, snuggled next to silky as she huffed in boredom, having already tried on all the outfits that she owned, painted her nails and toes, and dealt with silky's feeding and grooming, While Robin sat at his desk looking over villain profiles, trying to figure out which could be Slade, and all the while resisting the urge to tear out his hair and scream from the combination of boredom and frustration.

The only one not bored was Raven, and that was because she was used to sitting still for hours on end, clearing her mind and mastering her emotions, only now there was one emotion that refused to bow down in Raven's iron grip, and it was because of this one emotion that she kept stealing glances out the window watching the bird that was Beast boy fly around outside in circles.

**RAVEN**

She felt her cheeks turn pink as she watched Beast boy fly in lazy circles, and imagined him holding her in his arms again.

"Love, do you mind" she all but screamed feeling her cheeks get even redder, she heard Love giggle and pretend to swoon as she twirled in her lilac colored robe,

"Come one Raven you know that you love him, just look at how much handsomer he's gotten, and the way that he looks at you sometimes, you can totally tell that he's in love with you too" she pretended to swoon again.

"No, I already know that Beast boy wouldn't go for…..this" she said waving her hand over her body and gesturing wildly

"He's into body shapes that look more like Terra" she muttered feeling the familiar anger wash over her as she spoke the Geomancer's name

"Calm down Raven, and don't worry will figure out how much he's in love with you" the lilac covered Raven signed, as she grabbed her plushy Beast boy doll and hugged it to her chest, imagining her and Beast boy together forever"

**Beast boy**

Beast boy was considering ideas of telling Raven how he felt when he felt something far off in the distance, a presence like no other, he nearly fell out of the sky as he heard a deep, booming voice say

"My son"


	2. First contact with the guardians

To Hairul: no i have never seen power stone, but i bet they stole the idea from me XD

To Akumikami64, i haven't decided yet, but im thinking either option 2 or option 3

so here's chap 2

let me know what yo u think

please and thank you :)

* * *

"My son you must listen to me" a gravely voice boomed "soon you will be invited to a gathering of people and you must not go, no matter what happens you must not attend" his voice started getting weaker and weaker with each word

"Please…." His voice died down to nothingness

**Beast boy**

"Hello" I started shouting in my head, keeping my wings flapping, I climb higher and higher trying to find the source of the enormous presence in my head,

"_damn it, I lost it, what was that overwhelming power I felt, and where did it go" _I think to myself, still searching, when I feel another presence like the first, but different, less solid, and more wavering like a liquid

"Hello little mortal" the voice says "lets see what we have here"

Suddenly I feel like there's rusty nails' being driven through my head, the pain making the birds body shake and shiver as I shake my head back and forth trying to shake the voice out of my head, trying to make him stop

"Ahhhh so I see he's made contact with you, and what's this" the voice in its surprise reverts to sounding like the owner is underwater, gurgling through water and bubbles

"Hmmmm you we're most useful, even pointing out two potential crystal users, but your usefulness has come to an end, and I no longer need your help," As soon as I hear those words, I feel an overwhelming blood lust start to emanate from the voice itself,

"I got it; let's see how long it takes you to hit the earth" at that point it's to much work to hold the animal form, as the blood lust itself is overwhelming, I shift back to human form as I start to fall, the sound in my head is the sound of the voice's liquidity laughter as it gets softer and softer, images of Raven flying though my head, as I plummet through clouds never seeing the ground approaching like a wall moving at breakneck speed.

**Raven**

I was sitting in my room, cross-legged, hovering above the floor, focusing on crushing Love's thoughts and advancements regarding Beast boy, when I felt another emotion that I was unfamiliar seem to melt out of the darkness in my head and call to me.

"Raven, come for I call Thee" she shouted, lacing her words with power that called to me, her voice echoing all around, her midnight black cape swirling around her,

"Who are you" I asked trying to place her to an emotion but coming up blank

"I'm not one of your emotions, if that's what your asking, I've been hiding inside of your heart for years, ever since you came to acquire a certain gem" she lifts up her hand showing me an all black gem, with blooming and shrinking white patches.

"What does that jewel have to do with you" I ask frustrated, Love still trying to get my attention by shouting and gesturing

"This jewel" she lifts it up, and the jewel seems to glow an even darker "is in essence Me, I am the jewel's guardian, and this is the form that I have come to visit you" she gestures at her self and does a twirl "I think black suits you better darling" she smiles and pretends to laugh

"The only reason that I can visit you like this, is because you have a much stronger mind than most others, that's why I chose you, out of all the ones that picked me up. All of a sudden, she grabbed her midriff, and moaned in pain,

"I'm still not strong enough to stay in this form for much to long" she panted, squeezing her midriff harder and falling to her knees

"Listen I don't have much longer, this jewel is unbreakable, and it's power can only be controlled by you, unless you die, so to assist in your living, I'm going to give you this," she tossed the jewel one handed to me,

Right in front of me, the jewel starts to change as it flies towards me, I fling my hand out and catch it, by the handle and twirl it in a circle around me

"Hmm it looks good on you, the weapon is an image of your soul, and I gotta say, this one matches you real good"

I look down and smile as I twirl the scythe in a circle around me, gripping it by the black handle that seemed to glow with it's own light as it seemed to suck in the light and make the air around it seem darker, I work my eyes up to the blade and smile, as I eye the black blade with relish, the bottom half of the blade shining like a silver star, the other half blacker than midnight, finally my eyes are drawn to the obsidian jewel set behind the blade, shining like an energy that was foreign to me, yet comfortable, a simple weapon, but beautiful on it's own right

"Don't worry about not knowing how to use it, it once you grabbed it, I was able to give you the information, now when you don't need it, just whisper the word"

"Minimus" I say almost in a whisper, as the starts to liquefy and coil itself around my wrist, turning itself into a small black bracelet

Black-caped Raven looks at me, smiling, before grimacing

"One last thing Raven, my name is not something that should be tossed around lightly, but if you should need me just call me"

"My name is Umbra Tenebrae, but you can call me Umbra, and take heed child, you will need that weapon, for others like me are already searching out the other users and eliminating them, like your little green friend" she whispers as she starts to melt back into the darkness

"Beast boy" I whisper, as I snap out of my trance, and run to the window, and watch him as he plummets to the ground


	3. The Ruined Earth Dragon

its been a while so i figured i get back in the game by going over some old chapters and fixing some of it... dont worry new chapters will be coming when i have the time,, i do have a full plate, but ahhh i have missed this place :D

anywho...you know the drill...i didnt change much, just a little but i will definitely be working on all these

* * *

It was a hot day in the unnamed desert where she had taken refuge after her brief incarceration in the earth, she had been locked away for exactly two years, seven months, one hundred and thirty four weeks, and approximately nine hundred and forty days.

She had spent her freedom running…

Running from the fear and anguish at what she had did, she feared that the titans would realize that she was no longer a statue and were coming to find her and take their revenge upon her, that they would find her and…even worse…make her see the disappointment and sadness that she knew existed inside their hearts, she ran in fear…of seeing beast boy again, of seeing his love for her be crushed again, she had spent every day of her life sobbing where ever she was it being a cave atop a mountain or a little rock hut in a crowded jungle.

She ran because she could not bear to feel her heart shatter again in his jade gaze…

Currently she was hiding in a cave in some nameless desert, her skin browning under the rays of the sun, her blond hair flowing down her shoulders where it had grown and settled comfortably around her waist, her body clothed in a winter green long sleeve that was two sizes too big, her sleeves rolled up to her arms, a pair of blue jeans with a few holes artistically cut into them, held up with a belt, the belt buckle being in the shape of a grinning skull and her trademark goggles preventing her hair from falling into her eyes as she closed and began to concentrate again.

Ever since the incident, she had been working on her control and found out quite by accident that if she closed her eyes and focused she could feel the "vibrations" of someone walking on the earth or a creature digging underneath it, the only drawback was the type of earth she was on, if the soil was rocky or hard she had no trouble, but if the grains were so loosely packed and flowed with each other rather than grind, the picture was more fuzzy and indistinct and she had also learned quite by accident that she could control more than just rocks.

She began experimenting with loose soil and after mastering that, had begun to practice with sand, which was a lot more difficult as she had to focus on each individual piece and make it bend to her command, so far all she had figured out how was the basic movement, but she was getting there,

At the moment, she was trying to make the sand flow around her and harden into a shield when she felt something like an earthquake shake the ground around her,

**That wasn't me** she thought to herself as she felt it again, and again, and again, like a giant was jumping up and down, she looked around and was surprised to see foot prints appearing, but with no creature making them,

Closing her eyes she felt the waves of pressure pass underneath her and travel up her legs as she got a picture, albeit real fuzzy, but what she saw was enough to make tears spring to her eyes as her mind recoil from the image and her mouth bite down instinctually cutting into her lip as she stifled a scream, her legs giving out from under her as she fell back and scrambled to get away.

She had just risen up to start running when she heard something like someone gargling rocks, and realized that whatever this…thing was…it was laughing at her, that alone was enough to give her a shot of iron in her spine.

She had never let anyone laugh at her, and she sure as hell wasn't gonna let this thing start now.

**Just what the hell are you laughing at** she yelled bravely, standing up straighter and lifting her head

**Good, I'm glad to see my warrior has some back bone after all** the voice growled **I would have hated to have picked a coward, let us test you young Geomancer** the voice boomed from all around her as the sand flowed like water into the air and hardened, at the same time sand flowed up around her ankles and hardened, seeing that she had no chance to get free, she turned her attention to the boulder and roared her own battle cry as it flew at her with bone shattering pace, knowing that a game of tug-of-war was useless right now, she simply diverted it to the left, where it plowed into the ground, it rose again and she did the same only this time sending it to the right,

_Ha this is to easy_ she thought to herself, as she continued to divert the rock around her

**Good, you have skill, but let's see how strong u are** the voice boomed as the sand snaked its way up my legs, freezing them even more into place as five boulders each the size of a car rose from the sand and proceeded to fly at her…

_I can't stop them all_ she thought to herself as she managed to divert three straight up into the air and focused on the fourth and the fifth, she managed to make the fourth disintegrate into powder but having no time to completely stop the fifth she clapped her hands together palm to palm like a spear and held it out aimed at the boulder,

As it collided with her fingers it split down the middle, both sides falling to each side of her, breaking the hardened sand wrapped around her legs, she forced the rock into her hands and floated up into the sky as she forced the three falling rocks back under her control and threw them at where she thought the voice was coming from and watched in amazement as the rocks stopped their forward movement and just disappeared in little clouds of sand

**You have strength little one, youll do for my champion** the voice cooed as the rocks she was holding in her hands disappeared and she fell the twenty feet to the ground landing on her feet…

"**Who the hell are you and what the hell do you mean?**" She asked out loud

The invisible creature chuckled, that horrible grinding noise starting up again

"**Little being I cannot show my form to you, for you would lose all semblances of sanity and reason, just know that I was here when your kind was still mucking about in the swamps, I was the one who taught your species to fear and respect the very ground that you tread upon** _he roared_ **I am the Destroyer, your kind used to call me El Dragón de la Tierra Arruinada (The Ruined Earth Dragon) for i was the one that shook the very ground and brought devastation to your kind…but you may call me Desmoronarse (crumble) for everything I touch crumbles into dirt and dust, and I have a need for a champion, for the contest has started up again, do this for me, and I shall grant you the power to make whatever you want a reality"**

Unwillingly visions of Beast boy swam through her mind as she bit her bottom lip and imagined his bright jade colored eyes looking at her again…wanting her again

"**Deal**" she shouted, hoping that she wasn't making another mistake, hoping that she could fix what she had broke

"**Good**" the creature purred, "**but before we go and began our hunt there is one last thing that needs to be taken care of..**" there was a moment of silence,

Than the ground at Terra's feet opened up and a pedestal rose up, bearing a beautiful brown gem on a ring, she grabbed it and slipped it over the ring finger on her right hand and almost immediately the brown glow started to spread, sliding higher and faster, slipping over first her right arm and then her chest and spreading down and over her left arm,

As the glow started to disappear Terra noticed that her right and left arm had been covered with a unique type of armor, and while similar in some ways also had some very offsetting differences,

Her right arm had been covered in an earth-like material that resembled chain mail and covered in a full earthen gauntlet, it was surprisingly light and non-constricting to the point to where it was hard to even tell she had any kind of rock-like plating on her arm at all. The armor itself pulsed with a warm bright brown light much like her ring which had disappeared but sitting in a little hole on her wrist was the stone surrounded by six other similar holes,

"**What are these for**" she asked, pointing to the holes

"**Those are for the other six gems that you must gather**" he intoned

"**oh…**" was all she said as she started admiring her left arm, which was slightly more thicker and had notches carved into the top of it, and instead of letting her fingers poke out like the other glove, this one had her fingers completely covered and ending in sharp tips with notches on the inside of the hand and razor sharp spikes sprouting up from her knuckles, it was the same color as the other glove, yet there was something slightly darker about it…

"**Remember the names of your weapons child**" the dragon seemed to whisper "**the one on the left is called El Brazo Izquierdo del Diablo (**The Devil's Left Arm**), it is primarily used for offense and destruction, while the one on the right is called El Brazo Derecho de Dios (**The Right Arm of God**), this one is mainly used for defense and creation**"

Sensing my confusion he chuckles "**don't worry you'll understand when we find our first opponent…are you ready?**" he asks

Looking around Terra shrugs…

"**Let's go**"


	4. The sacrificial metal dragon

What up peeps, heres the next chapter C: anyway, im gonna try to start keeping up with all three of my stories and hopefully finish them theres just three things

1.i work most of the day

2. inspiration comes and goes

3. (i cant remember anymore lol)

but just know i love writing these and knowing that people like u are reading these so keep reviewing and let me know if u like them.

now in the words of P.T. Barnum "On with the show!"

* * *

Deep in an unnamed jungle lived an unnamed tribe of warriors that in the beginning were full of powerful warriors and mystics, shamans and rulers.

In the beginning they controlled much; ranging from land, to culture, religion, women, herbs, and trade ranging from weapons and jewels to slaves to sacrificial victims.

They controlled everything.

They were the first to work the element known as iron and their knowledge of it grew until they were able to integrate it into their everyday lives.

There were even rumors that they had learned and developed a way to control it without ever actually having to touch it. Like it was a part of them as much as much as thy were part of it

sadly, with the passage of time, war and disease much of their knowledge was gone, lost to the ancients and the god that they worshiped.

They now hide deep in the jungle, awaiting their savior to come down from the heavens to come down and restore their people and their land.

The girl winced slightly as the ghost of pain moved through her like a small wave as the metallic cone made its way through the soft part of her earlobe, even as the wave came again and again each time losing strength as her body adapted to being pierced in multiple places ranging from the tips of her earlobes and the length of the bridge of her nose, her eyebrows,and working its way down to the corners of her mouth and even working their way down the length of her arms and sides and even down her legs, grimacing as the the last ones were stamped into the skin on her feet.

"Good girl my child" The village elder annnounced, his voice ringing out as the piercings on his body glowed like gray diamonds, as he raised his arms and intoned to the heavens

* * *

"She is ready for you to take you into her unsoiled body, oh mighty Metalicana" He shouted as he put his hand on her short black hair and rattled the metal studs that held the spikes together

The girl couldnt look down as her hair was held with such force that such an action was all but impossible but when he mentioned that she was unspoiled and untouched she let her eyes drift down and tried to hide the tears that were threatening to fall

"You should know that, thats not true you bastard" she thought as she brooded on the fact that he himself had needed to "sample this years tribute" and the subsequent trip to his chambers, where he "sampled" to his hearts content...all without her consent.

She had fought back but with the threat to her family's safety and welfare on his lips, she stopped fighting, but the beginnings of a hatred rose up and began to burn with an intensity that was unknown to her. The whole time he was inside her, thrusting, she vowed that he would die and repeated it like a mantra to herself, and when he pulled out and spilled his seed in her mouth and forced her to swallow, she gulped it down, fighting back the urge to vomit and wanting to bite down and sever his member from his body.

And that was when she heard the voice.

It started off as a distant whooshing, like the sea rushing onto the shore,

in and out

in and out

in and out

but after a time it got louder and louder until it sounded like a freight train threatening to drown her mind, it was like static and she found that as she focused her mind a single voice started to dominate.

Over time the voice began to clear until she could understand but all it ever said was muttered garbage until the day of the ceremony, and now that she was truly at the end, covered in her own blood from all the metallic piercing, tired and vulnerable the voice finally ceased its muttering and spoke in a booming baritone voice that seemed to echo back and forth like a wave in her head, a wave that because of the single question that was asked by it, turned as red as blood and filled with an emotion she knew well.

The voice asked "DO YOU HATE?"

At first she didnt understand, she thought it was her subconscious trying to rationalize as she knew her end was coming

She opened her eyes to the sun and saw the shine glint off the ceremonial dagger that was being raised, and knew it was time, time to decide.

* * *

There was no hesitation...

* * *

"Accept her empty vessel and become one" He shouted lifting one hand to the sky as if he was in prayer while driving the iron grey dagger down into the unnamed sacrifices throat.

She watched it fall, watching as everything fell into a kind of hyper reality, the sun seemed to bright, the chanting to loud, everything was happening to fast except for the swing of the dagger. Its descent seemed to slow as she watched it fall and in her mind she screamed "I dont want to die."

Almost as soon as she thought that, she blinked and to her surprise saw that she was somewhere else entirely, She was kneeling on a tiny metal platform, surrounded by a bubbling lake of metal. She almost screamed when a dollop the size of a coin sizzled and jumped and made contact with her lake, but to her surprise _it didnt hurt_, in fact it was like a balm that seemed to cool her skin on contact, she watched in fascination as it sank into her skin. She stood up and rubbed it as she looked around taking in her surroundings.

The lake seemed to extend forever eventually melding with the horizon which was the same color as the lake, the iron grey only being offset by the reddish smoke coming off sections of the lake, as she was looking around she noticed a wave building off in the distance like a giant was scooping up some of the liquid and before she could scream a voice echoed around her like it was being projected into the air itself

"I asked once mortal DO. YOU. HATE?" the voice repeated. She looked around in surprise looking for the speaker "I dont understand, who are you, where am I" and in a smaller voice she asked "did u save me?"

"That my little human is entirely up to you, but to answer some of your questions: you are mentally in my domain, this is my home, and I have mentally transferred you here so that we might talk in peace, you are not saved yet through, for all I have done is made the neurons in your brain speed up, making you perceive that time has slowed, whereas in reality your reflexes have sped up so fast that your actual body is unable to keep up, your swordsman experience this when in the heat of battle.

As for who I am, I am your god human, I have been around for many years, dating back to when your kind first walked upon this earth, I have seen your species struggle to live in the harsh and overly inhospitable planet that it was long ago, My kind took it upon themselves to see to your rise as the dominant species.

I entrusted my will to your ancestors and granted them the power to survive, and in return they worshipped me as their deity and their god. I have no name save what your ancestors called me

I am Mettalcaania, in your language to day, or as what they call me today

I AM METALCANIA" he roared making the liquid jump

"Where are you, can I see you?" she said looking at you

"Human, my pure form would unfortunately if you looked upon me in my purest form, your mind would melt like the iron in this lake but if you must truly need to see me, than look upon me" immediately the wave that was in the distance turned into a whirlpool, forcing the mercurial lake to start rotating clockwise as a giant snake like body rose out of the lake, seemingly made of the liquid of the lake, it reared up and roared as drops of liquid slipped off its body and dropped back to the lake, it turned to her and looked at her with eyes that were the color of iron super heated in a forge, an angry yellow-orange that seemed to melt the air around her,

It looked at her and said "And now to the reason you are here little one" it stared at her like it was appraising her and she stared back at her unafraid. And to her chagrin the snake started laughing "I knew I chose correctly, out of all the other candidates you are the only one who isnt afraid" He cocked his head like he was listening to something "We dont have much time little one, you must choose, and you must choose now, do you want to live" it looked at her "or do you want to die"

"I dont understand" she said

It roared at her, but it repeated, almost with a persistence like it also knew what was coming

"DO YOU WANT TO LIVE? I CAN FEEL IT, YOUR WILL TO LIVE IS STRONG AND FOCUSED ITS LIKE A BLADE IT WILL DO NO HARM AND WILL NOT REACH ANYONE WITHOUT THE RESOLVE TO USE IT, WITHOUT THE RESOLVE TO MOVE FORWARD AND TO PUNISH ALL THOSE WHO DARED TO VIOLATE AND HARM YOU"

She thought back to how the chief used her and violated her and felt a cold anger form congeal and spread throughout her entire body

DO YOU HATE?

DO YOU HUNGER?

DO YOU DARE TO STAND AND FIGHT?

FOR VENGEANCE?

FOR RIGHTEOUSNESS?

FOR HONOR?

I CAN ONLY GIVE YOU THE POWER...BUTYOU MUST PROVIDE THE RESOLVE TO FULLY STAND AND STRIKE"

"YESSSSSSSSS" She screamed her little island disappeared and she sank into the metal, she paniced feeling the metal sink into her and pour into her mouth until she just stopped struggling and let it become a part of her

He didnt expect any resistance when he swung down, at this point all of the sacrifices usually gave up on life at this point and she was no exception, it seemed a waste really to waste such a good body but he didnt really have any regrets, he'd had his fun with her and that was all he ever really wanted.

He gripped her spiky black hair and smiled when he heard the metal caps in her hair jingle together as he put all his strength into the swing and smiled even more when he felt the dagger pierce her chest and sink in, but when he tried to pull it back out for the ceremonial slashing of the throat he found that he couldnt retract it, this had happened a few times and looked down, to apply more pressure but to his surprise she was staring right at him with a livid expression on her face, even as she reached down and grabbed his wrist and squeezed, he screamed like a pig when he felt his wrist shatter from the unexpected pressure.

He tried to back up, he tried to leave, and she wasnt going to have it.

She stood up and grabbed his shoulders and squeezed feeling the satisfying crunch of bone and tissue, skin and cartilage snap and crunch, she did the same to his knees, and watched as he fell on his back twitching and gasping in pain.

The guards who us ally oversaw the sacrifices and received bribes from his holiness saw what happened and rushed in aiming to kill, stopping when she turned to them and smiled as she placed her hand on her chest and the guards watched in stunned silence as she pulled the ceremonial dagger out of her chest, the large gray gem on the end pulsating almost like a miniature heartbeat.

The first guard shook his head and ran forward, swinging his machete in a downward chop, planning on overpowering and ending this as quickly as possible.

She moved almost lazely out of the way and to everyones surprise raised the dagger to the skin on her fist right over the knuckles and sliced it open, instead of blood pouring out she flicked her hand and a blade shot out, a blade made out of blood, she moved the dagger to her other arm and made a cut all the way up her arm, even as without turning the guard slashed sideways aiming for her hip, it didnt connect, in between the machete and her hip was her arm with a gauntlet made out of the same bloody material, blacker than midnight, before he could draw his arm back for another strike she danced forward and swung the gauntlet forcing the guards blade up into the air, even as she stabbed her fist straight into the guards chest, slicing it into the ribs and piercing the heart.

He died with a look of puzzlement on his face.

The other two guards ran forward both of them wielding spears, distancing themselves from her, trying to keep her arms away from them, she smirked and flicked her hand again sending drops of blood flying towards the guard on the left, and before anyone could react the drops turned into needles that pierced his head face stabbing into his brain killing his instantly, The last guard, resigned to die, roared a challenge thrusting his spear straight at her chest connecting with her body. He smiled but it was short lived, even as the cheap metal shattered on contact a tiny black dot of blood formed and fell, he tried to turn and run but she was already upon him, even as she grabbed his hair and stabbed him with the hi in the chest digging the dagger deeply into his chest, he grabbed her shoulder and died blood welling and pooling along with the others and pouring down the steps. He died slowly.

She dropped the body and turned back to the chief and started walking back to him, even as the blood retracted back into her body and the would sealed itself.

"What are you" the chief yelled, flecks of spittle flying

"The chosen one" she answered simply as she lifted him to his knees and without preamble drove the dagger into his body like he had done so many times in the past, right before he died he looked to the sun and saw something that drove what was left of his mind insane. What he saw was the true image of Metalicania invisibly hovering over her.

His dying body soiled itself and twitched as its last vestige of sanity broke. Those last few moments of his life lasted an eternity.

She turned to the crowd of people, what was left of their dying civilization and screamed her defiance.

"Chosen one" they yelled back

She plunged the dagger back into her body, welcoming it back and watched as a small cut appeared on her wrist and a bracelet appeared with seven spherical indentions, one already filled with a gray jewel that seemed to be alive.

The ritual that her people followed finally complete, but her master, her saviors, just beginning.


	5. The Scorned Salamander Pt1

to everyone who asked, yes i am still working on all my stories, i just have a severe lack of time...between work and life im left with maybe a few hours off a day so please dont hate me, as im updating as often as i can, on both my stories...but their still going after all, youve also got to take in writers block...so totes not my fault :) but please to everyone whos still reading and reviewing thank you very much and please to keep along with me until they are all done and we have reached the conclusions on everything C:

* * *

"I dare you to jump in" The voice whispered even as his buddies loomed up next to him like mountains of ugly flesh.

I just rolled my eyes and turned back around and tried to ignore them, tried to listen to the guide but they just wouldnt stop, just had to keep on persisting.

"Come on Ulllllllric" I heard a few snickers and forever wished doom upon my parents as I heard my name get drawn out

"Just do it, no one will miss you anyway" I gritted my teeth and wished for the strength to turn and slug him, knowing that ill never do it but wishing all the same. I felt a push on my back as they started to jokingly push me in, I felt my heartbeat pick up and looked down, seeing the bright, angry red of the magma bubbling softly along with the abnormally long fall

"This is one of the few areas on the entire earth where the lava bubbles to the surface and and proceeds back into the earth via magma tubes that travel deep back into the earth, my colleages and I believe that theres almost a whole lake of lava just a few miles down almost as big as Raven Stadium" he droned on moving away from us forcing the rest of the group to follow him...

well most of the group anyway...

"He wont do it, hes to much of a pussy" Melek said drawing laughter out of his quote-unquote "friends"

"Just look at that hair and the way he dresses" he continued drawing more laughter that sounded more like pig snorts.

I just hunkered my scrawny body deeper in my two sizes to big army jacket and let my long brown hair float along behind my head as I tried to ignore him, that and I had thought I had seen something flash in the lava, something that looked like a piece of jewelry when I felt an even bigger shove from behind and actually felt my self being pushed forward against my will.

"What are you doing" I shouted hating the way my voice started to get high pitched and squeaky as I tried to move closer to the group

"Well you took to long and now im bored so your going to entertain me" Melek said with a snaky smile "Im going to see if you can fly" he snapped his fingers together and before I can fight back tweedle-dee and dumb grabbed my arms and fored them apart while half turning half pulling me towards the lip of the volcano, the heat making my body sweat and my adrenaline rush.

"Good job boys, now dont move him, I wanna add a special touch before we do this" he said as he approached me reaching into his pocket.

I turned to scream to the group, to anyone really until one of them punched me in the side of the head and grunted for me to shut up.

"Im going to carve my initials into this wimps stomach" he said spitefully pulling out a pocket knife and flicking it open dangerously, letting the sunlight glint off it and into my eyes burning them and blinding me. I as panicking but at the same time I was feeling something I hadn't felt since I was younger, since my childhood. Something I had to suppress, something that could burn everything to cinders and ashes around me, it was anger, but it was also something stronger than anger. Something hotter...Scarier

I could feel it bubbling up like the lava itself scorching everything in its path and setting everything alight, burning and boiling my insides, feeling my hands bunch into fists, feeling my breath harden and my instincts tighten

I know its coming, I can feel it in the air, the way he moves, his intentions, they leak off him like a foul perfume coating everything it touches, the anger insisting, pounding on my skull to be unleashed.

I time it perfectly...

I let myself go limp in their arms and let the moment come to me, even as I watch him through hooded eyes, watching him toss the knife back and forth from hand to hand and waiting...

He lunges, but ive already seen it, somehow translating the muscular displacement for what the true movement will be and I time it beautifully, he goes for the shirt I go for the ribs, they grunt from the sudden movement of me throwing myself backwards while at the same time wrapping my legs around his waist bringing him with me. Might as well bring him down into hell along side me.

He screams long and loud, like a girl while we tumble down, the air around us getting hotter and hotter, the drop almost vertical as we tumble off of rocks and shrubs approaching deaths red hot embrace, and I laugh, like what I was before incinerating before my very eyes, the anger burning it to smoke and ash my smile turning deranged and almost...inhuman

its a satisfying sensation as we both him the lava but the unexpected feel of cool water shocks us both to the core even as a small voice, almost a burning singularity warns me that if I let him go he wont survive...that he is needed. I acknowledge and look down as we sink not expecting what happens next.

And instead hearing god himself...

* * *

Im sorry about how short this one is but this is to set up the next chapter and its already almost done so be patient people, its on its way...so please review and go on...


End file.
